Let Me Go (Don't Leave Me SEQUEL)
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WonKyu family. Sequel dari Don't Leave Me. "Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan?" / "Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" / "Apa aku sangat menganggu dalam hidupmu?" / "Jagalah Zelo untukku." / "Aku dan Eomma harus pergi, Appa. Tolong jangan halangi kami!" / "Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Hyung pelgi!" Please Read and Review


**Title:** **Let Me Go **_(Don't Leave Me SEQUEL)_

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Minho

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Family, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SM ENT dan TS dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,M-PREG,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short story of WonKyu family. Sequel dari **Don't Leave Me. **"Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan?" / "Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" / "Apa aku sangat menganggu dalam hidupmu?" / "Jagalah Zelo untukku." / "Aku dan Eomma harus pergi, Appa. Tolong jangan halangi kami!" / "Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Hyung pelgi!"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Let Me Go**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

Cukup!

Sudah cukup aku dan Minho merasakan semua ini.

Apa dia tidak menganggap kami ada?

Teganya ia melakukan itu!

Ditengah Minho yang merasa kesakitan dan aku yang merasa hal sulit yang aku kerjakan sia-sia, ia dengan mudahnya minta maaf?

.

.

.

Kini Siwonnie tengah membujukku yang sedang membantu memakaikan pakaian untuk Minho.

"Jebal. Mianhae, Kyunnie. Mianhae"

Aku tetap bungkam.

Enak saja dia. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia minta maaf begitu saja?

"Sudahlah Eomma. Aku bisa pakai baju sendiri" ujar Minho padaku saat aku akan memakaikan kemeja motif kotak-kotak berwarna baby blue pada Minho. Minho menatapku dengan pandangan sayu, lalu menatap Appanya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Arraseo. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil Eomma ne! Eomma ada di ruang makan untuk membantu dongsaengmu makan." Pesanku, mengabaikan perkataan Siwonnie.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke ruang tengah. Namun tetap saja, namja yang sedari tadi memohon padaku tetap mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku muak!

Aku menghampiri anak bungsuku yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan belepotan, Choi Junhong. Tapi entah mengapa Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan Zelo.

"Zelo sudah bisa makan sendiri ne? Tapi masih belepotan, chagi. Jadi Eomma saja yang menyuapkan, ne?" aku berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ne Eomma!" serunya semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku meraih mangkuk makanannya dan mulai menyuapkannya dengan bantuan sebuah sendok perak yang kini kupegang. Mencoba mengabaikan suamiku yang bahkan kini tengah berlutut di sampingku dan Zelo.

"Kyunnie..."

Aku menyuapi anak bungsuku sampai suapan terakhir. Tapi Siwon masih saja memanggilku. Bahkan kini ia duduk di samping Zelo.

Zelo yang masih berumur tiga tahun –menurut perhitungan umur Korea- itu hanya menatap Appanya bingung. Yah, anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan? Dan ia juga tidak seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kurasa ia cukup cerdas untuk anak kecil usia tiga tahun. Karena ia mengerti perkataanku, Siwon dan Minho dengan mudah.

"Eomma" panggilnya.

"Ne chagi?"

"Jello lasa, Appa mau bicala." Ujarnya yakin sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Siwon dan aku terdiam dan menatapnya heran.

"Tolong dengalkan Appa bicala campai celecai ne, Eomma? Jello dan Appa cangat menyayangi Eomma~" kini ia merayuku dan mengeluarkan agyeonya.

Cerdas, eoh?

Kulihat Siwon yang tengah mengecup-kecup pipi Zelo, mungkin untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih karena telah membantunya?

"Ish!"

"Zelo chagi memang anak Appa!"

Yah, begitulah. Menurut keluarga besar kami, Minho itu 'anak Eomma' sedangkan Zelo itu 'anak Appa'. Karena memang Minho lebih dekat denganku, dan Zelo yang dekat dengan Siwon. Tapi mereka berdua tetap anak kami, bukan? Untuk apa digolongkan seperti itu?

"Sudahlah chagi, lebih baik Zelo menemani Minho hyung saja di kamarnya, ne?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Dan berjalan ke kamar Minho, setelah mengecup pipiku sebelumnya.

Baguslah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang membantu kuda ini.

Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

Karena penasaran, aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

Omo! Apa-apaan itu?

Lihatlah! Sekarang dia tengah menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya yang tidak imut sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku luluh.

Dengan cepat aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Jaebal, Kyunnie-yeobo. Gajima"

Huh! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini.

"Choi Kyuhyun..."

"Dengar, Choi Siwon! Aku akan membawa Minho pergi. Jagalah Zelo untukku. Kalau terjadi hal buruk padanya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" ancamku.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi bersama? Aku mohon."

"Ini bukan jalan-jalan ataupun liburan. Kumohon mengertilah!" sentakku.

"Lagipula aku masih marah padamu, tidakkah kau mengerti?" lanjutku terang-terangan.

"Kau masih marah?"

Aku bungkam. Tentu saja iya! Sudah tahu jawabanku , bukan? Kenapa masih bertanya?

"Apa aku sangat menganggu?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aish!

"Kalau begitu, hubungi saja 'dia'!" perintahku kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kontaknya." Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku kesal.

"Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan, huh?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" ucapku sinis.

_**BRAK!**_

Tiba-tiba meja ruang makan tempatku dan Siwon 'berbicara' digebrak.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya menganggu kami.

Pasti bukan Zelo. Lalu...

"Minho-ya!"

"Aish! Kalian ini!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Kami hanya menatapnya cengo.

"APPA! Aku dan Eomma harus pergi. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tolong jangan halangi kami! Siapa suruh Appa tidak punya kontak dokter manapun di Seoul?"

"EOMMA! Sudahlah. Aku saja sudah memaafkan Appa. Appa memang menganggu, tapi kan karena dia tidak tahu aku sakit."

Eoh? Dia sudah berani menasehati kami? Dan apa-apaan itu? Kalimatnya sungguh tidak sopan sekali! Benar-benar anakku!

Belum selesai keketerjutan kami, Zelo menarik-narik ujung baju Siwon dan ikut berkata...

"Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Mino hyung pelgi ne? Minmino hyung halus belobat. Kalo tidak belobat, nanti hyung bica mati."

"..."

"..."

Sebenarnya kedua anak ini anak siapa, eoh?

Satu tidak sopan. Satu lagi terlalu dewasa.

"B...baiklah" jawab Siwon terbata.

_**(Flashback)**_

Saat ini aku tengah merawat Minho yang sedang sakit.

Aish! Demamnya tinggi sekali!

Siwon juga lama sekali pulangnya.

Yah, Siwon sedang membawa Zelo ke Lotte World. Katanya Zelo ingin bermain disana.

Sebenarnya aku dan Minho juga akan ikut, tapi tadi pagi Minho mengeluh karena kepalanya pusing. Jadi kami tinggal dirumah. Karena aku juga harus menjaga Minho.

Ini sudah sore. Sudah berapa jam mereka bermain disana?

"_Pacarku memang dekat. Lima langkah dari rumah..."_

MWOYA?

Siapa yang memasang musik dengan volume sebesar itu?

Apa dia tidak tahu anakku sedang sakit disini?

Tapi...

Sepertinya suara itu sangat familiar.

Kulirik Minho yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena suara itu.

Aish! Padahal aku sudah susah payah menidurkan Minho –yang tidak mau tidur karena kepalanya sakit- dan suara laknat itu membangunkan Minho seenaknya?

"Eomma pergi sebentar ne"

Aku mengecup pipinya sejenak, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah suara.

"_Tak perlu kirim surat. SMS juga nggak usah"_

Hingga sampai di ruang rekreasi rumah besar kami.

Yah, kami memang punya ruang rekreasi di rumah ini. Ruangan itu dibuat untuk tempat bermain saja. Di ruangan itu terdapat tempat khusus untuk bermain PlayStasion, papan catur, meja untuk bermain kartu dan domino, terdapat speaker besar yang terhubung dengan alat karaoke, dan banyak lagi. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sejak kapan ia pulang? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya? Zelo juga, kenapa tidak kelihatan?

"_Duh aduh memang asik. Punya pacar tetangga. Tiap hari berduaan..." _

Aku membuka pintu ruangan –yang sayangnya tidak kedap suara- itu dan langsung berteriak marah.

"CHOI SIWON!"

.

.

.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi. Mengapa kau pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menunggumu, agar kita membawa Minho ke dokter. Tapi aku malah mendengarmu yang tanpa perasaan sedang menyanyikan lagu dangdut disana."

"Maafkan aku, yeobo. Aku hanya mencoba kaset karaoke yang tadi aku beli saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau uri Minho sedang sakit."

Aku tetap bungkam.

"Kajja, ayo kita membawa Minho ke dokter" Ia menarik lenganku dengan lembut.

Namun aku menepisnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku saja yang mengantar Minho sendiri. Kau jaga Zelo saja disini."

"Aniyo! Aku akan ikut mengantarmu!"

"SHIREO! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU SEMOBIL DENGANMU!"

_**(End of Flashback)**_

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Siwon tengah menjaga Minho, yang ternyata harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit influenza yang menyerangnya.

Zelo juga disini untuk menjaga hyungnya, namun saat ini ia sedang tertidur lelap di dekapan Siwon.

Yah, saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Minho harus dirawat di rumah sakit, seketika aku melupakan kekesalanku pada Siwon dan langsung meneleponnya agar menemaniku menjaga Minho disini.

Namun, keheningan menyelimuti kami sejak Minho dan Zelo terlelap tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Dan mungkin saja ia masih kesal karena aku yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak tadi.

"Wonnie-"

"Kyunnie-"

Kami saling menatap.

Tidak menyangka akan membuka mulut bersama dan secara kompak memanggil nama masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian kami tertawa.

"Haha. Aku rasa seharian ini kita bersikap seperti anak kecil" aku mengaku.

"Ne. Hari ini kita bertengkar hanya karena kau mendengarkanku menyanyi saat Minho sedang sakit, bukan?" Senyum lebar tak pernah lenyap dari wajah tampannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu juga" aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku.

"Lalu apa?" ia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Ne? Ada apa dengan lagu itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau selingkuh dengan tetangga kita, ne?" tanyaku balik.

Siwon terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Coba kau nyanyikan liriknya" pintaku.

"_Pacarku memang dekat. Lima langkah dari rumah. Tak perlu kirim surat. SMS juga nggak usah. Duh aduh memang asik. Punya pacar tetangga. Tiap hari berduaan..." _

Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya. Lalu menyeringai.

"Ah! Nae Kyunnie-yeobo cemburu degan lagu itu, ne?" tanyanya. Membuat rona merah tergambar di pipi putihku.

Ia tertawa.

"Utjima! Tidak ada yang lucu, kuda jelek!"

"Biarpun kuda jelek, tapi kau suka kan?" godanya.

Ish! Apa-apaan itu.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Minho.

Dapat kulihat ia menyeringai sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Siwon? Atau...

Aku kembali menatap Siwon, Ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Zelo yang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Aigoo. Ternyata Zelo juga melakukan hal yang sama!

Ckckck.

Namun sepertinya Siwon menyadari hal ini.

Ia mencium bibirku lembut dan dalam setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung membuat Minho dan Zelo memejamkan mata mereka.

"Aigoo. Padahal Appa ingin membuat dongsaeng untuk Minho dan Zelo. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengintip, ne? Yasudahlah. Nanti Appa tidak akan membelikan mainan baru lagi untuk dua pengintip itu."

Aish! Pervert sekali kuda ini.

Tapi, yah memang benar yang dikatakannya tadi.

Aku tetap mencintainya, hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

_Terlalu gaje ya? Alurnya nggak jelas? Mianhae~_

Oke, sampai ketemu di Fanfict Eunkyo yang lain.

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE **__**(_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
